Shivering Isles
The Shivering Isles, also known as Sheogorath's Realm of Madness, is the new realm of Oblivion included in The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles expansion. The realm consists of three parts: Mania, Dementia, and The Fringe. Mania Walking amongst the giant mushroom trees of Mania is an experience any new visitor to the Shivering Isles is not soon to forget. Hours spent wandering in the forests of spore trees, breathing deeply of the spore-laden air-these are the times destined to remain a part of you forever. Feelings of peace and contentment wash over the body and calm the soul. It can seem as if you haven't a care in the world. Take the time to examine the beautiful plant life found in the region. Treat yourself to Alocasia Fruit, which is known to have restorative properties, or pluck an Aster Bloom Core, which some locals believe has the ability to ward off the attacks of evil spirits. If you plan on spending some time in the Mania countryside, consider visiting the small community of Hale. The residents are mostly local artists, and are very welcoming to weary travelers. Be sure to explore the lovely areas surrounding Hale, and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. A cautious traveler is a safe traveler, though, even in the idyllic lands of Mania. While the paths that wind through the scenic countryside are generally safe, the surrounding regions pose some danger for the careless traveler. Mania is home to a number of indigenous animal species, some of which could be threatening to a less-seasoned adventurer. We recommend sticking to the clearly marked paths when traveling anywhere within the Shivering Isles. Dementia It is often said, "Time spent in Dementia is time not spent elsewhere." Truer words were never spoken. Many have spent days roaming the small islets of Dementia, enjoying the scenic views over the majestic lowlands. Travel over the quaint bridges that span the small islands of southern Dementia, and enjoy a beautiful sunset among the moss-covered trees. If you're looking for a place to relax while exploring the lands of Dementia, we suggest a visit to Deepwallow. The small community is a working farm, where the residents use a unique method of raising crops of some of the extraordinary local plant life. The residents of Deepwallow are private people, so care should be taken in approaching them. Once you've learned their customs, we've found them to be a most interesting group with whom to spend some time. This is sarcasm. ''Dementia is a hellish wasteland. Filled with disgusting creatures and more disgusting plantlife. Communities are safe and if you are looking for a daytrip, try looking up ''Mania. Tip: For an exciting day trip, visit the Hill of Suicides, a site unlike any other in all the Shivering Isles. Located in central Dementia, travelers should not pass up the opportunity to take in the sights at this unique and fascinating location. There is no fee to visit the hill, though some travelers have found it almost impossible to leave. 'The Fringe' The Fringe is found by entering A Strange Door located on an island off the coast of Bravil. The Fringe itself is divided from the rest of the Isles by a large wall with the only way between the two being the Gates of Madness, a pair of doors leading to the mainland's two distinct character. New Sheoth New Sheoth is the capital of the Shivering Isles. It is located on the eastern side of the island and lies right down the border of Mania and Dementia. Sheogorath himself resides there, along with Lady Syl, the Duchess of Dementia, and Thadon, the Duke of Mania. Interestingly, the denizens of the Isles seem to be up to date with events occurring in Tamriel, as they will sometimes talk about such events. The city itself is split into two districts, Bliss and Crucible each devoted to Mania and Dementia respectively. The architecture of the district's structures represent the character of their respective land. The Palace district is located directly along the border of Mania and Dementia and houses Sheogorath and his royal dukes and duchesses. Locations Getting to the Shivering Isles Arrival to the Shivering Isles is solely at the discretion of Our Lord Sheogorath, Prince of Madness. He permits you access after killing the insane dark elf that comes out of the portal. Once you kill him you can enter the portal. Please note that you need the Shivering Isles expansion pack before entering the Shivering Isles. Getting Around The best way to explore the Shivering Isles is by foot. Take the time to meander along the paths that stretch across the beautiful landscape. A weary traveler can often find a place to rest at one of the many campsites found dotted across the world. But those campsites are often filled with mages that worship Sheogorath. Keep in mind that creatures roam freely here just as much as they do in Nirn, so it won't exactly be a walk in the park. Category:Shivering Isles locations Category:Locations Category:Shivering Isles: Locations Category:Oblivion locations Category:Oblivion: Locations